Vampire
by Yabuyama
Summary: La Konoha antigua ya no era segura. Las noches se volvian inseguras para aquellas personas que se aventuraban solas. Sakura fue una de esas valientes, marcando a si su destino. Un amor algo dificil, peleas entre razas y un final para nada bonito.


Las oscuras noches de la Konoha antigua hubieran sido bonitas si en cada esquina tuviera una farola. Pero esa no era ni la calle ni el momento en el que una jovencita de apenas 23 años de edad, caminara sola sin un acompañante. Tenía que llegar a una fiesta en diez minutos, y el largo vestido no le dejaba dar dos pases seguidos sin tropezarse con la tela.

Le habían dicho, hace dos días, que no era seguro caminar sola de noche pasadas las doce, ya que hace una semana, se encontraron varios cuerpos, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, apilados en una de las alcantarillas del centro. Ella no creía que la fueran a atacar, siempre le salía con excusas a sus amigos diciendo que no tenía nada interesante, ni una cara bonita ni un cuerpo de infarto. Ino, su mejor amiga, cada vez que se enteraba que transitaba sola por las noches, le amenazaba con no llevarle a eventos lujosos donde siempre estaban invitadas.

Un paso, dos pasos, entró a un callejón que siempre usaba cuando tenía que llegar a aquel gran edificio. Alto, un rascacielos enorme para la época que era y con una iluminación que te dejaban cegata. Levantó un poco la cabeza y se abrigo un poco mas con el chal que se había comprado a juego.

—Ricachones. — murmuró cuando un grupo de hombres salieron dando tumbos por una de las puertas traseras de un local.

Una carroza se paró a pocos metros de ella, una silueta estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Pensó que era coincidencia que se parara justo a su lado, así que se engancho mas el bolso en el brazo y logro dar un par de pasos hasta que una voz, áspera y condenadamente sexy la hizo parar.

—Señorita, ¿no la han avisado que es peligroso caminar sola a estas horas de la noche?— giró sobre sus pasos. El hombre que conducía la carroza se veía inquieta y no la miraba en ningún momento. Estaba con las manos fuertemente apretadas en el corcel que conducía a los caballos.

—No creo que ningún hombre en su sano juicio quiera algo de mi, hay mejores mujeres a las que atrapar, violarlas y dejarlas muertas en algún lugar de la ciudad. — sonrió, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo mas común del mundo. Escucho una pequeña risa de adentro del carruaje y le indico a su conductor que siguiera hacia su destino.

Cuando la ventana paso por delante de ella, unos ojos rojos como la sangre se le clavaron en la cabeza. Rojos y con ansias de carne.

Sakura siguió su camino, con una extraña sensación en el pecho. No era miedo lo que sentía, sentía alivio. Por un momento creyó que aquel hombre le iba a meter en su carruaje y hacerle todas esas cosas que ella había dicho para quitar un poco de tensión en el ambiente. Suspiro y atravesó aquel callejón, donde tanto tiempo había estado, hasta dar con una calle transitada.

Caballos bebiendo agua, señores limpiando la cabina de su transporte, borrachos riéndose estruendosamente mientras alzaban sus copas de champan. Buscó con la mirada a su grupo de amigos hasta que escuchó la carcajada de su mejor amiga. La vio con un par de hombres mas, quienes estaban pendientes de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—Desde luego, tu risa se puede escuchar desde la otra punta. — saludó Sakura.

—¡Por fin! — gritó su amiga, dejando la copa en la barra y saltando hacia su amiga. — Vaya, estas hermosa. — se separo un poco de ella para mirarla de arriba abajo. Pelo rosa con rizos hasta un poco mas arriba de su cadera. Ni muy bajita ni muy alta. Una delantera que, gracias a aquel corpiño, le alzaban las tetas como dos grandes montañas. El vestido era beige ajustado hasta la cintura y acabando en volandas hasta la punta de sus pies. Llevaba un pequeño pañuelo a juego y una diadema para evitar que su melena le quitara parte de su visión.

Ambas fueron a dar una vuelta por aquella "pequeña" fiesta mientras hablaban de trivialidades, comentando quien de los hombres era el mas guapo o quien poseía el culo mas bonito, llegando así hasta una banca que quedaba un poco alejada del barullo e iluminadas por una gran farola que se cernía sobre ellas.

—¿Sabes? He conocido a un hombre... — se mordió los labios y le agarró del brazo. — En serio, tendrías que haberlo visto. He hablado un poco con él, pero era tan condenadamente guapo que me he tenido que ir por que la lengua se me enredaba. — Sakura se rió ante esto y miro como una pequeña mosca subía hasta el foco de luz, siguiéndola con la mirada y mirando fijamente aquella fuente de luz. — Sakura... ¿que tienes en el ojo?

—¿Eh? — se tocó el contorno, empezando por las pestañas y luego por las esquinas. — No tengo nada.

—No, no... — se acercó a ella, entrecerrando la mirada. — Lo tienes dentro... es como un punto rojo en medio de todo lo blanco. — le sacó un pequeño espejo que utilizaba para retocarse el maquillaje y se lo puso delante. Efectivamente, un punto rojo estaba ahí pegado. No le dolía ni le dificultaba ver, para ella era como si no estuviera. — Deberías ir al doctor a que te lo mirara, quizás es una nueva enfermedad.

—No dramatices. — la apartó de ella con la mano y se restregó con el puño el ojo cerrado.

—Todavía esta ahí. — comentó cuando lo abrió de nuevo.

Estaba a punto a ir a uno de los baños, cuando tres hombres, se acercaban a ellas desde la lejanía. A dos de ellos les conocía, eran Naruto y Neji, este ultimo se había casado recientemente, pero el del medio no sabia quien era. Alto, moreno, con un caminar elegante. Ino le apretó la mano y entonces supo quien era.

—¿Que están haciendo aquí? — preguntó Naruto mientras pasaba la mirada de una a otra. Siempre había sido muy protector con ellas ya que las consideraba como hermanas pequeñas, por lo que siempre tenía un ojo sobre ellas controlando sus acciones.

—Estábamos un poco cansadas con todo ese ruido. — dijo Ino con una sonrisa falsa. Estaba nerviosa, intentaba mirar un punto fijo para no encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros que no paraban de mirarla, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sakura, quien sonrió trazando un plan.

—Escuchen, lo siento, debo ir ahora con mi esposa. — se excusó Neji. Se arregló la pajarita y volvió a entrar en aquella multitud de gente.

Sakura miraba cada X tiempo a su amiga. Normalmente era activa, hablaba hasta por los codos y cuando había un hombre guapo siempre entraba a coquetearle, pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

—¿Y como te llamas? — preguntó la de rizos al nuevo.

—Sai. — respondió cortésmente.

—Encantada, yo soy Sakura. — extendió su brazo para que el otro hiciera lo mismo y unieron sus manos en una cordial presentación. — Por cierto, Naruto, si no le importa, ¿me acompañaría a pedir unas copas de champan? — él nombrado le miró extrañado, pero luego supo por donde iba y asintió, le ofreció su brazo y ella enroscó el suyo.

Llegó hasta la barra de bebidas, en realidad no quería beber nada, pero así le hacía un favor a su amiga. Perdió a Naruto por el camino; una de las camareras había sido fichada por él y en cuanto la vio libre se lanzo a hablarle. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes libres y observó como varias parejas habían salido a bailar en medio de la pista.

—¿Le ofrezco algo? — preguntó amablemente el camarero mientras sostenía una copa. Ella negó con la cabeza y paseo la mirada por todo aquel sitio.

No le gustaban ese tipo de eventos. Ella era mas de estar en casa con sus amigos o leer algún buen libro, pero su amiga siempre le decía que debía venir y conocer gente, que quizás estaría el hombre de su vida esperando su llegada. Sonrió con tristeza. El hombre de su vida... Es cierto que había tenido pretendientes, pero no veía en ellos lo que de verdad buscaba. Siempre se decía que tenia el listón muy alto, pero siempre que miraba a los habitantes de la ciudad, se daba cuenta de por que buscaba tan altas expectativas.

Un hombre alto, con una capa negra y con la cara medio tapada por un antifaz, se sentó al lado de ella. Vio como con la mano le hacia una seña al camarero y le susurraba un par de cosas. Desde que se le había atravesado por su campo de visión no ha podido evitar seguirlo con el rabillo del ojo. El camarero le puso una copa con un liquido de color rojizo y luego poso otra copa en su dirección. Miro con intriga al camarero.

—¿No le apetece tomar nada? — reconocía esa voz. Era la misma del carruaje que se había encontrado. Un poco dudosa, observo como su bebida iba chispeando. — Veo que no es muy habladora... — le dió un sorbo a su copa. — Y que este tipo de fiestas no le gustan. — un cosquilleo le recorrió desde la punta de los pies, hasta su ojo izquierdo.

Se le empezó a nublar la vista. Sintió mareos y nauseas en cuanto se puso de pie. Su ojo le dolía un montón y podía decir que estaba llorando. Cogió sus cosas y corrió rumbo a los baños públicos, encerrándose en uno y respirando entre—cortadamente.

Se miró en el espejo. La diadema la llevaba colgando de un lado, el vestido estaba sujeto en una de sus manos y la cara la tenía roja, pero no por el color que toma la cara al hacer grandes distancias corriendo o simplemente de vergüenza. No. La tenia llena de sangre. Un hilo le estaba cayendo del ojo hasta la barbilla y pensando que eran lagrimas, lo había esparcido por todo el rostro.

—Mierda. — con voz temblorosa abrió el grifo y empezó a lavarse las manos seguido de la cara. Cuando se miro, luego de haberse quitado toda la sangre, vio algo que la dejó helada. Su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente rojo. Su iris estaba siendo opacado por aquel color y daba un aspecto aterrador.

Las piernas le empezaron a temblar y tuvo que agarrarse de la encimera para no caerse. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Que le estaba pasando? Su respiración hizo un paro cuando unos pasos salieron de la oscuridad, mostrando unas largas botas negras.

—¿Qu... quien eres? — preguntó a punto de la colapsar. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, y su única vía de escape estaba siendo obstruida por aquella silueta.

—Tranquila, preciosa. — siseó a punto de carcajearse. — Todo sera muy rápido.

Sakura logró esquivar una de sus manos que iban directa a su cuello. Tropezó un par de veces hasta dar con la manija de la puerta, pero no giraba, estaba atascada. Ante esto, empezó a darle golpes a la puerta gritando, esperando a que alguien la escuchara. Una risa maligna vino desde sus espaldas. Entonces lo vio, alumbrado por la luz de la luna. Alto, musculoso; pelo perfecto en una coleta negra, boca pequeña y ojos redondos. Era perfecto ante sus ojos.

—Nadie vendrá a ayudarte... — se abrió un poco la camisa negra que llevaba. — No me lo pongas difícil, nena... — sonrió torcidamente y en un mini segundo, la tenía arrinconada contra una de las paredes, oliendo el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. — Tienes una sangre exquisita. — lamió una pequeña mancha de sangre que se había dejado por limpiar. — Sería una pena matarte... — apartó mechones de su cuello y abrió la boca, exhibiendo un par de colmillos afilados. Estaba a punto de hincarlos en su piel cuando salio despedido fuera del lugar, atravesando varias paredes.

Poco supo después, ya que cayó desmayada en unos fuertes brazos. Antes de que su conciencia se apagara, pudo ver como dos ojos rojos la miraban. Rojos como la sangre.


End file.
